


Spoiled

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: You've been married to Grant for a while. You loved him all your heart despite your age difference. He took to spoiling you and today was no different. Except two hecklers decided to make it different.





	Spoiled

“Oh, this dress is cute!”

Grant looked at you as you twirled around. The dress you were wearing was a halter top, A-line dress that was black with roses all over it. Smiling, you posed in front of the mirror. It looked fantastic on you too!

“It looks good on you sugar plum,” Grant said. “You want this one?”

“But you already bought me three dresses,” You said with a sigh. “So no, I’ll go put this one back.”

“No, I’ll buy it,” Grant wrapped an arm around your waist. “Nothing but the best for you sugar.”

You smiled as he kissed your cheek. Every single time you mentioned needing something, Grant hopped at the chance to take you to the mall. If you needed new shoes, Grant bought you ten different pairs along with socks and stockings. Needed a new pair of pants? You would get them in spades. Even if it was something you wanted but didn’t need, Grant would buy it for you. He had the money, of course, being the richest man in town, but you still felt like he could be using his money for something else.

“What about the one with the cherries?” He asked, kissing you again. “You liked that one too right?”

“Yes but I don’t—” You began.

“You don’t need new dresses without some new shoes,” He finished, turning you around. “Come on sweetness, let Daddy spoil you.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” He purred, his blue eyes shining.

“You know what,” You pushed him away. “You know I hate it when you call yourself Daddy when we’re in public.”

“Why?” He asked, pulling you close to him.

“Grant, knock it off,” Your face felt hot. “Not here.”

“C’mon princess,” Grant cooed, pressing another kiss to your neck. “Daddy can’t help himself. You look so good.”

“I always look good,” You replied, pushing him away again. “But I don’t want to get banned from the mall because you’re horny.”

“Aw.” Grant pouted. “You’re so cruel sugar.”

“Come on, let’s go check out.”

“And then we’ll buy you some new shoes.”

Grant wasn’t the type of man you had originally seen yourself dating. First off, he was ten years older than you, but that wasn’t too much of an issue for you. The real thing was he was such an old-fashioned gentleman. You remember when you first met. You were carrying a bunch of boxes into your workplace when someone grabbed three of the boxes off the stack. Confused, you saw a clean-cut man with large glasses.

“Can’t let a lady carry this all by herself,” Grant had said. “Let me help you.”

He held open the door, brought the boxes upstairs and even refused payment. You wanted to find some way to repay him.

“How about dinner? You and me?”

And before you knew it, you had fallen in love. Never had a man treated you like a queen. Your first date had been such a lavish affair. He took you to the most expensive restaurant in town and paid for everything. When he came to pick you up in his car, Grant had brought you some roses. The second date, you received a pearl necklace with matching earrings. The third date, he had bought you a new dress. It had been overwhelming but you were also flattered. It was like a dream.

“Sooner or later,” You said, holding Grant’s hand. “You’ll have to stop buying me stuff.”

“Never,” Grant smiled at you. “I love spoiling you.”

“Why?”

“Because you make me happy and you deserve the world, my princess,” Grant kissed your cheek. “You’re my whole world.”

“Were you born this sweet?”

“My mother sprinkled me with sugar,” Grant grinned. “Then dipped me in honey.”

“Oh my god, that was so cheesy. Thank god you’re cute.”

“Thank god,” Grant kissed you again. “I’m going to head to the restroom and I’ll be back darling.”

Grant headed to the bathroom only to stop and blow you a kiss. Giggling, you pretended to catch it. He smiled at you while heading into the bathroom. You sat down on one of the benches, thinking about how Grant was such a romantic dork. The best part? He was your dork.

“Well, well, well, well! If it isn’t Grant’s spoiled, little slut.”

Turning around, you saw two men staring at you.

“Excuse me?” You asked.

“She must be deaf Terry.” One man said.

“Probably has too much cum in her ears, Rick.”

“I’m sorry but–” You began.

“Oh please,” Terry rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows you don’t really love Grant.”

“What are you talking about? I love my husband!”

“I love my husband!” Terry mimicked you before laughing. “Please! You’re like what? In your twenties? The only reason you’re fucking that dude is because you want his money. You’re nothing but a gold digging whore!”

“That isn’t true!”

“Gold digger, gold digger!” Terry started singing.

People were starting to stare. Your face felt hot as tears started to roll down your face. Never in your life had you felt this embarrassed. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Terry and Rick began to laugh. It was a cruel, ugly laugh. But the laughter stopped when your husband punched Terry square in the jaw. You gasped as they two of them fell onto the ground. People started whispering while Grant repeatedly punched Terry.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to my wife like that? I ought to kill you for that!”

Before you knew it, the mall security had arrived. Of course, they believed Grant and you instead of the two hecklers. Everyone knew Grant. He had a reputation around town so people were more inclined to believe him than two random jackasses. Grant was still enraged, saying that he didn’t want to see these two men around ever again or they’d be dead. His arm was wrapped around you but you hadn’t really said anything. Once the cops had left and the crowd had vanished, you were still silent.

“Sugarplum?” Grant looked at you.

You avoided his gaze as tears started to form again. Grant forced you to look at him and his face softened.

“Aw honeysuckle,” He cooed. “Don’t cry.”

“He called me a slut and a whore. Everyone heard him,” You whimpered. “Oh god, everyone heard him.”

“Hush now,” Grant caressed your face. “Look at me.”

“No.”

“Sweetie, look at me.”

You looked up at him with big watery eyes.

“People think I’m a gold-digger! How many people whisper behind my back? Oh god, is this how people see me?”

“Hush, hush,” Grant continued to rub your face. “Now don’t get upset, you know that’s not true. You love me, right baby?”

“Yes,” You said, sniffling. “I remember the day we met. You were so kind, going out of your way to help me.”

“I remember,” He grinned. “I saw you struggling with those boxes and I just had to step in. I got a better look at you and my heart was lost.”

“Grant.”

“No, I mean it. God, you were so pretty, my heart starting beating louder than the engine on my old truck. You were the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Even prettier than Marilyn Monroe herself.”

“Grant, stop.”

“I see a smile,” Grant said. “But I know what will make that smile even bigger. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Grant grabbed your hand and lead towards the pet store. Inside, he brought you over to where they kept the puppies. He reached into the display and pulled out one of the most adorable puppies you had ever seen. It was a Yorkshire terrier that had a big, red bow around its neck. You gasped as Grant held it.

“Oh Grant, it’s adorable!” You said.

“Yeah and guess what? She’s yours,” Grant handed the dog to you. “Bought her today.”

“Grant baby, she’s perfect!” You held the dog up to her face. “Hello honey, I love you! Do you love me? Yes, you do, you love me very much!”

The puppy replied by licking your nose.

“Oh Mommy loves you, yes she does!” You continued before looking at Grant. “But Mommy loves Daddy even more.”

You grabbed Grant by the collar and kissed him. Grant returned the kiss, smiling as you pulled back.

“You feeling better sweetness?”

“Much. But you know, I just realized something,” You said. “We’ve bought new shoes and new dresses but nothing for me to wear under my dresses. Shame isn’t it?”

Grant’s eyes grew wide as he smiled. He paid the pet shop owner to drop your new puppy off at home and the two of you headed to Victoria Secret. You merely pretended to look at the bras and just grabbed one before heading towards the dressing rooms in the back. Grant watched you, his eyes glued to your ass. He waited for about a minute or two before sneaking to the back. Lucky for him, you were the only one back there. He opened up the door, finding you unzipping your dress.

“Lend me a hand handsome?”

Grant locked the door before grabbing you by the waist and kissing you deeply. Pinned against the wall, you opened up his shirt and ran your hands across his chiseled chest. People didn’t realize this but your husband was hot. Yes, his glasses were big and awkward but damn if he wasn’t fine! His chest, his arms, his ass; he was perfect. You also loved that little naughty streak of his. Granted squeezed your ass with both his hands, making you giggle. One hand found the zipper of your dress and he pulled it down. You stepped out of it, smiling at him.

“Like what you see Daddy?” You asked softly.

Grant shivered upon hearing your nickname for him.

“Yes,” He breathed. “Oh darling, yes. You always look so damn good.”

“Only for you Daddy,” You continued. “I wear all those nice, tight, low-cut dresses for you. I know you like that cherry dress because it shows off my tits.”

Grant kissed you again while you undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Once unzipped, you reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. Grant moaned and pinned you against the wall. Growling, he began to kiss your neck. While he was busy with your neck, you started fiddling with his pants. He chuckled and pulled back, undoing his belt. You watched him remove his pants, leaving him in his briefs. His large hands pulled you closer to him and you two kissed again. While you kissed him, he used his thumb to pull down your panties.

“You’re already wet down there sugar,” He growled but there was a smile on his lips. “Do you need me that badly?”

“I always need Daddy.”

Grant shivered at the sound of your voice. He pulled down his underwear and with you pinned against the wall, he entered you. You covered your mouth, muffling your moans of pleasure. Grant bite down on your neck as he rolled his hips against yours with vigor and passion. He pulled back and frowned when he saw you were covering your mouth.

“Oh no sweetpea, Daddy wants to hear you,” He uncovered your mouth. “Moan for me sugar.”

“Grant, no,” You breathed. “Someone will hear.”

“Let them hear.”

You shook your head, trying to keep your mouth shut but he thrust again and a loud moan escaped your lips. Again, you brought your hand back up to your mouth but Grant grabbed your hand.

“Sing for me, sweetheart.”

He pushed forward, making you moan. God, you didn’t care if you got thrown out of the mall. He felt so good inside of you. You met for another kiss as he continued to fuck you, your tongue searching for his. Grant growled again, going to bite your neck once more. Your moans became louder and you felt your walls tighten. Grant’s lips against your bruised skin sent vibrations throughout your body. Biting down on your lip, you felt the pussy become tighter. If he kept this up, you’d be cumming in no time.

“You’re getting close sugarplum,” He whispered. “I can feel it.”

Desperately, you wrapped your arms around him as he gave a few more thrusts. You moans echoed throughout the dressing room as you orgasmed. You felt warm, hot cum enter you as Grant followed suit. Panting, the two of you looked at each other before smiling.

“We’re going to be banned from this mall, you do realize that now?” You asked him.

“What? You didn’t enjoy it?” Grant pretended to be offended.

“I did!”

You jumped slightly at the voice. That voice wasn’t yours and it certainly didn’t belong to Grant. Grant looked at you before opening the door to the dressing room. Standing there were a few Victoria’s Secret employees.

“Well this is awkward,” One woman said. “Um—we kinda heard everything?”

“Does your husband have a brother?”

“We have the security tape. We can destroy it but can we make copies of it first?”

“I’m never coming back to this mall.” You said, hiding your face.

Grant just laughed.


End file.
